The Prince of the Winds
by IcyAltheon
Summary: Jack has never been a normal kid, but his life becomes anything but normal when he finds out the truth about his parentage, himself and his birthright.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow PJO fans!**

**This Story takes place during the time when the Romans were out to kill the Greeks, before the end of the Gigantomachy.**

**Enjoy!**

_Jacks POV_

I guess it all started when that vampire/donkey/automaton attacked.

My name is Jack Esprene and I'm a demi-something.

Think I'm kidding? No, I really am a demi-something.

Well, I should probably start at the beginning.

I am an orphan, or at least that was what the orphanage told me.

My mom died at childbirth, and my father couldn't be found, so that made me an orphan.

The only reason I was actually in the orphanage, was because I had no choice, I really hated that place!

Besides, the people who ran it hated me too, because I was always..._Different._

Strange things always happened around me.

When the meanest teacher, Mr Clef, was about to hit me for the 100th time, A gust of wind came from no where and hit him square in the chest, smashing him into the wall.

The Class bully, Chester had stolen my mothers locket, and later found himself on the roof, with no way of getting down.

Besides these things, I was incredibly ADHD and could be schizophrenic when I got angry.

So as you can guess, I was always the problem child, the guy everyone blamed when things went wrong.

But my miserable life changed for the better, when the orphanage took a trip to the beachside.

My best friends in the orphanage were this guy called Mel and a girl (who I had a slight crush on) named Aloe.

Mel was a dude who had some sort of disease in his legs and always had to walk with crutches.

He was actually pretty cool and when I asked him why he hung with me, he said

"It's you, me and Aloe against the whole world dude, Misfits like us have to stay together."

Aloe agreed, because she was always a person who liked plants, so she was also known as a botany weirdo.

You can see why I hung with them.

Anyway, I was admiring the sea foam when Chester came out of no where.

"Hey, dork." He said. "Lets play a game."

I sighed. "What do you want Chester?"

"I want to bury you in the sand, you son of a b***h." He swore and made as if he was about to grab me.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind knocked Chester into the water.

I did not want to find out how that happened so I took of running to the other side of the beach.

A girl came up to me. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, whats up?" I said.

"My name is Kelli! What's your name, cutie?" She winked at me.

All of a sudden, I forgot my feelings for Aloe. They faded away and I could only think of Kelli.

"Why don't you come and give me a kiss, hmmm?" She flirted.

As if in a trance, I walked over to her and was about to kiss her when Mel came running.

"Jack!" He yelled. "Stay away from her!"

Kelli's face turned to a sneer. "I hate Satyrs, always ruining the moment."

What shocked me wasn't because she called Mel a sort of hybrid goat thing from greek mythology.

What shocked me was that he was running without his crutches, holding 2 crude wooden clubs above his head.

As he ran, his feet came off. I mean literally, they came off and a pair of goats hooves emerged from the pant leg.

I watched as Kelli turned into a vampire, with a donkeys leg and a leg made of metal and snarled at Mel.

Mel's bats came down and he Kelli began to fight.

I had no clue of what was going on, but when I saw Kelli bite Mel with Razor sharp teeth, I lost it.

I yelled "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEL!" as loud as I could.

A Huge Gust of wind smashed into Kelli and she exploded into yellow dust.

I looked at place she had been, dumbfounded.

Mel cursed in a language that I recognized, even though I'd never heard it before.

"Skatá!" He yelled and I translated it as "Oh shit!"

"Mel," I asked slowly. "What just happened?"

**Well, thats the end of the first chapter.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**And as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey doods!**

**Do any of you like this story?**

**Review and tell me in the comments below.**

**Enjoy!**

"Jack, did you just see that?" Mel asked me.

"Yes I did!" I crossed my arms. "What the hell just happened?"

Mel glanced at me as though I were the village idiot. "You just got attacked by an _Empousa._"

I was getting dizzy. "What's an Empousa?"

"I'll explain later." He said. "Now come on! We have to get you to Camp!"

"Camp?" I asked tentatively. "Which Camp?"

"I'll explain on the way." Mel said.

We ran to the road and Mel tossed a-was that a gold coin?-onto the road.

Instead of clattering on it, the coin sunk into the road as though it were made of water.

"_Sí̱ko̱ , To árma ti̱s katadíki̱s!*" _He spoke.

A grey car, like it was made of smoke, appeared there. "Come on!" He said as he got in.

I looked at the car and then looked at everyone else on the beach.

"Not like I have anything to lose." I said to myself, as I got in.

"Where to?" said a lady in the front.

"Camp Half-Blood." Mel said.

She looked around.

That was probably the scariest thing I'd ever seen.

Instead of eyes, she only had one in one socket and she had no teeth.

I would have screamed, but the car started up so quickly, I didn't have time to say anything.

A message came up through the intercom.

"_Hi! This is Ganymede. And when I'm out buying wine for the lord of the sky's, I always make sure to buckle up!"_

I felt as though I were on a roller coaster x 100, this was the worst time in my life.

Almost suddenly, the car stopped and I would have gone flying forward had it not been for the chain holding me down.\

I turned to see Mel looking a bit green.

"Thank you" he said. "How much?"

"15 Drachmas." One of the Ladies in the front said.

Mel opened a pouch and tossed out some golden coins.

We got out of the car, and the car vanished.

"Ok, what the friggin hell is going on?" I asked Mel.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Remember how we studied Greek Mythology in the Humanities Class?"

"What about that?" I asked.

"Y'know how the gods ran around falling in love with mortals, and having kids with them?" He said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why do you think strange things happen when you get mad, and why do you think I'm telling you this?" He asked sarcastically.

It hit me. "No way..."

"Yup! You're a demigod!" He said with a smile.

"Don't worry, you aren't alone, there's thousands in world." He said.

"Why did you bring me here though?" I asked.

"The monsters of greek mythology are also real, they attack demigods."

"You mean that Vampire thing, Kelli?

"Empousa, not vampire, but yeah." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I brought you to 1 of the 2 only safe places on earth for demigods." He said, as he began to climb up a hill.

I looked around. "Delphi Strawberry Service." I read a sign.

"Come on!" He turned to yell at me.

I shrugged and started to climb.

When we got up to the top, I saw the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

**I suppose I'll end it with a Cliffy right there.**

**Thanks for reading, and make sure to review, its the fuel that gives me ****energy to write.**

**Thanks guys for your support, and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes!**

**The IcyAltheon is back in the house!**

**Thanks to the guest who gave me constructive criticism.**

**And thanks to "witch girl 14" for following!**

**anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

I saw a formation of cabins in the shape of an omega symbol.

Each of these cabins seemed to have their own kind of feel too it.

But for some reason, as I looked at them, none of the cabins seemed to feel my way.

"So, Jack." Mel said to me as he climbed up next to me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"It's breathtaking." Aloe said as she looked around.

"I know right?" Mel said as he watched our expressions.

I caught sight of a pine tree close to us and I signaled Aloe. "Look at this!"

"Oh my." She said looking at the tree and what looked like a golden blanket on it.

"Is that the-" she began to ask.

"The Golden Fleece. It's magic protects the camp from monsters invading us." Mel said.

"Like Kelli?" I asked.

"Yeah, Like Kelli." Mel chuckled.

We both cracked up as Aloe frowned. "Who's Kelli?"

"Long story" Mel said as he began to walk down to the camp.

"Come on! Let's go meet the 2 in charge of Camp." He called to us.

I looked at Aloe and said "Come on, let's go!"

She looked at me weirdly "You do realize what you just missed right?"

"No." I said. "What did I miss?"

She pointed to the bottom of the tree.

I looked and almost got the wind knocked out of me. **(AN: Excuse the Pun)**

A Dragon with Coppery scales and Yellow eyes was sleeping under the tree, letting out smoke through his nose.

"Uh, I guess that's there to protect the Fleece?" I shrugged at Aloe.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's follow Mel.

"But that's what I wanted to do in the first place!" I protested.

But by the time I was finished speaking, she was already halfway down the hill.

"I really don't get girls." I sweat-dropped as I followed her.

* * *

When I got down the hill, Mel was gesturing to me to follow him.

We arrived at a House. "Welcome to the Big House!" Mel said.

"What an original name!" I muttered as we entered the House.

Inside, there was a man in a wheel chair and a pudgy dude in a leopard spotted t-shirt playing some sort of Card game.

"Chiron, I brought two demigods from an Orphanage I found." Mel spoke.

"Good Job Mel, for your first performance, you've done well." Chiron spoke to him.

Mel beamed and I interrupted. "Wait, _Chiron? _THE Chiron? The trainer of Heroes?"

Chiron looked at me. "Yes, that's me. Who are you, young demigod?"

"Oh, I'm Jack Esprene." I told him.

"And I'm Aloe Sanchez." Aloe told him. "I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you a-"

"A centaur? Chiron finished.

"Yeah, Why are you in a wheel chair." I asked him.

Chiron smiled and got up from his wheel chair.

Out from the confines of the wheel chair, his rear, the body of a white stallion emerged.

"Now that that's over with." Chiron said, ignoring the astonished look from both of us. "It's time we found out who your godly parents are."

All of a sudden, a golden light appeared above Aloe.

I looked up and saw a hologram of a sheave of wheat floating above her head.

Chiron gestured for me to kneel and he and Mel did so too, although the pudgy dude didn't move.

"All hail Aloe Sanchez, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the harvest, Lady of Fertility, Presider of the Elusian Mysteries.

The light faded and Aloe looked astounded. "Wha-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"You were claimed." The pudgy dude looked up from his wine magazine.

"Looks like we have another child of the cereal crazy maniac." He commented.

Chiron sighed. "Enough Dionysus, Let them go."

"Whatever." he went back to his magazine.

As Chiron walked us out, I asked him. "That guy is Dionysus, The God of Wine?"

"Yes." Chiron said. "Don't insult him unless you want to go mad."

"Oh I certainly wouldn't." I said quickly.

"Now, Aloe needs to meet with her Siblings." Chiron said.

"Aloe, go to Cabin #4. Its the Brown Cabin to the right.

"K. Bye Mel! Bye Jack!" She said as she ran off.

Chiron turned to me. "We need to talk for a second."

I gulped. What trouble was I in this time?

**Well, That's the End of this Chapter!**

**I hope you doods enjoyed it, and leave a review! It's my fuel to write.**

**So I will see you guys soon, And as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dudes!**

**IcyAltheon is in the house once again!**

**Lets continue the story, shall we?**

**Onward!**

**Enjoy!**

As we walked back to the Big House, I wondered why Chiron wanted to speak with me.

Would it be about that Kelli thing? I could only wait nervously.

As we got to the front porch, Dionysus was gone.

"Where did the alcohol god go?" I asked Chiron.

Chiron smiled. "You better not let him hear you say that, he already has one annoying nickname, I don't think he will be to happy to have another."

"Whats the annoying nickname?" I asked.

"The wine dude." said Chiron and I chuckled.

"So, Jack, how old are you?" He asked me.

"14, why?"

"You should have been claimed by now, have you had some glowing thing above your head this year?" Chiron said in a serious manner.

I thought for a moment. "You mean like the sheave of wheat above Aloe's head?"

Chiron nodded.

"Unless you count light bulbs, No." I said to him.

"So you are 14 and haven't been claimed. Yet you know of the gods existence?"

I explained to him what had happened on the beach and what Mel told me.

Chiron shook his head. "The she-demons only go after powerful demigods. That's not good."

"In any case, Dionysus was here because Zeus had banished him here for 50 years for chasing a wood nymph."

I didn't understand that last part, but I just nodded my head.

"He used to be here all the time, but he was called back to Mt Olympus because the gods didn't want so much mortal interaction."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down a sec, Mt OLYMPUS? Wood nymphs? What are you talking about?"

Chiron sighed. "It's to much to explain now, Maybe I will let Mel explain."

Chiron called Mel and he came running.

"Yes Sir?" Mel asked him.

"Can you please explain to Jack about the gods?" he asked Mel.

"Sure thing! Come on Jack." Mel beckoned me over.

We started walking to the cabins and Mel began to explain.

To make a long story short, he explained how the gods of Greece just changed forms and names and went to wherever the greatest power was.

"So, they are now in America?" I asked him.

"Yes, because this is where the power of the western civilization glows brightest."

"Then what about Mt Olympus? Is it on top of a mountain in America somewhere?" I asked.

"No, its actually on the 600th floor of the Empire State building in Manhattan." Mel told me.

I wondered if that was true, but I didn't even get the time to ask him what he meant because we heard at that time a horn.

"Finally! I was getting hungry! Come on Jack, its time to eat." Mel ran off.

"Well, this has certainly been an exciting day." I thought to myself as i followed him. "I wonder what will happen next?"

**Okay! There is that new chapter!**

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**I wonder what's gonna happen during the Lunch and how am I to make up for this next chapter?**

**Still, I hope you guys enjoyed and review, please, its my energy to write.**

**And as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm back and Healed!**

**Enjoy!**

When we reached the Dining Pavillion, I realized that each table was for a specific Cabin.**  
**

I was wondering where I would sit since I was unclaimed when Chiron waved me over.

He was sitting at the longest table and invited me to sit down, I felt a lot of campers starring at me, but I ignored them and looked at Chiron.

"Since you are new and unclaimed, sit here until you are." Chiron smiled down at me.

I felt relieved. "Thanks Chiron." I told him.

"That's alright." Chiron spoke.

It was then that the platter filled up with my favorite food, Pasta with feta cheese.

I looked at Chiron, who gave me a look that said "Don't ask."

I shrugged and was about to dig in, when I realized that I was the only one who was sitting Down, the other campers were shoveling food into the flames.

I looked at Chiron again, who said "They are sacrificing food for the gods, their parents."

I took my plate and I scraped a bit of my food into the flames too.

I thought "Uh, hey Dad. Enjoy this pasta."

It might've been just me, but at that moment a cool breeze began to blow in camp.

I walked back to my table and dug in.

As I finished, a piece of paper flew out of the fire and landed in the hands of what I assume was a Hermes Camper.

He looked at it questioningly and opened it, and as he read it, the blood drained out of his face, turning him pale.

He got up and went off towards a cave at the side of the camp.

I wondered what had happened when campers around me gasped.

I looked around and I saw a lot of people looking at me in awe, even Chiron looked pale.

"It is impossible. He has never had Demigod Children." He murmured.

I realized everyone wasn't staring at me, they were staring at something above me.

I looked up and saw what looked like a hologram of an open bag and wind blowing out of it.

Chiron and the rest of the campers kneeled before me. "We now know who your father is."

"Who?" I must've looked astonished.

"Aeolus." Chiron confirmed. "Controller of the air, Keeper of the _Venti _and King of the wind."

"Hail Jack Esprene, Prince of the winds."

**Did ya guys see that one coming?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello you guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Jacks POV

I can only remember a daze as I left the dining pavilion and went off to the big house.

Chiron followed me and asked me to take a seat on the porch.

I sat down and he handed me a hot cocoa with cream.

I took a sip of that lovely drink and looked at him questioningly.

He sighed. "You must know, the fact that you are a child of Aeolus is a huge development."

"How?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "There's a good chance that if you are a son of the wind, there could be others too."

I looked at him questioningly. "So I'll have some half-brothers and sisters, what about it?"

Chiron glared at me. "Every time a human child of Aeolus appears, bad things happen. Although Aeolus isn't considered a god, he is in complete mastery of the winds, much more than Zeus and Poseidon put together."

"Whoa, back up a second." I spoke. "What do you mean by bad things?"

"A girl named Jessica Wilson was the last child of Aeolus in 1925. She caused the Tri-State Tornado which claimed 625 lives and injured thousands."

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

Chiron's voice sounded miles away as he spoke again. "Yet you are born of Olympus, so you have every right to stay here."

I felt relieved. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now you must rest, you look tired.

"Agreed."

I walked into the big house and crashed on the couch.

I dreamed that I was in a cornfield, waiting for someone.

A man appeared out of thin air in front of me, and I sized him up.

He looked about 60 years old with white hair. He wore a business suit that looked like the sky. It was sky blue, and had clouds that moved along the fabric.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "I am your father Jack."

I stared at him. Then surprise gave way to explosive anger.

"OH REALLY? YOU DECIDE TO VISIT ME NOW YOU OLD WINDBAG?! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THAT ORPHANAGE FOR 15 YEARS AND I SUFFERED THERE. NOW YOU JUST APPEAR AND SAY YOUR MY FATHER AND EXPECT ME TO WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS?! SCREW YOU A**HOLE!"

I turned around to walk away, but a hand grabbed me.

I turned and found Aeolus with an odd look on his face, was that...pity? sadness?

He sighed. "I know, I deserve those words. I'm not a god, but I am not bound by the ancient rules. I could've come and brought you back with me. But I was a fool, the last time I had a demigod child, she killed hundreds. I didn't want that to happen, so I abandoned you. For that I am truly sorry.

I watched his face. He seemed sincere. "Fine, I forgive you. Why are you visiting me in my dreams?"

His face relaxed. "I came to give you my version of 15 birthday presents."

He held out his hand and in it I saw, a pencil?

I looked at him. "Why do I need a pencil?"

He laughed. "Hold the pencil and think_ epimí̱ki̱s!"_

I took the pencil and thought the words.

The pencil elongated into a spear with the symbol of Aeolus marked on the top.

"Wow!" I said. "Thanks Dad!"

"Your welcome Jack, the spear will also work as a staff to summon your subjects, The Venti. You are their prince after all."

"Thanks again dad!" I told him.

He smiled at me and dissolved in the wind.

And I woke up to Aloe shaking me yelling "WAKE UP!"

**Well, That's the end of that chapter.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, And as always, Have fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo guys!**** It's IcyAltheon here. I'm back with another chapter!**

**Its been some time since I last wrote, and I apologise for that.**

**Without Further ado, Here** **it is!"**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up to Aloe shaking me yelling "WAKE UP!"

I leaped out of bed and reached for the Pencil in my pocket, then I realised it was her.

"What in the name of Zeus are you doing?! Waking me up this early?!"

Ignoring the thunder boom outside, Aloe yelled back at me.

"Early? It's 9 o'clock in the morning! Besides, you have to see this!"

She ran out of the Big House, leaving me startled and a little bleary-eyed.

"Girls." I muttered before I too dashed out, wondering what I was going to see.

The Camp looked beautiful, with most of the cabins gleaming in the sunshine.

But no one was there, everyone seemed to be at the top of Half-Blood hill.

I climbed up to the top and found Chiron speaking to a group of girls in Sliver Parkas and hunting uniforms.

"What's going on?" I asked Mel, who was standing nearby.

"The camp is going to be attacked soon." He said solemnly.

"What?!" I breathed in sharply. "By whom?"

"It's a long story. Basically, you know how the Greek gods have Roman forms as well?"

"Yeah. Like Jupiter, Venus and Bacchus?"

"Yes, well apparently they can have children in those forms as well, those children are roman demigods."

"So? What does that have to do with the camp being attacked?" I asked him

"Well, they have their own camp at the other side of the country, in California. It's called Camp Jupiter. Apparently they don't like the Greek demigods and are marching across the country to destroy our camp." Mel said.

I was about to ask why they were doing this when Mel turned back to Chiron.

I turned to see Chiron speaking with a girl in a silver Parka, with a silver tiara on her head.

"Thank you for answering our call, Thalia." He said to her.

"No problem Chiron. The hunters will defend Camp Half-Blood, those Romans won't know what hit them!"

She turned back to the other girls."Hunters, to cabin 8. Move out!"

The girls marched down the hill to the silver cabin,

The crowd dispersed, but I went straight to Chiron.

"Who were those girls?"I asked him.

"They are the Hunters of Artemis. A group of semi-immortal teenage girls who have sworn off love and hate men. They are powerful fighters and I've requested their assistance as allies against Camp Jupiter." He spoke. "Don't cross them, they will hurt you Jack, be careful,"

I nodded my head and went down the hill again, wondering what other surprises would be in store for me today.

**Well everyone, that's it for today!**

**Thanks for reading and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter for you all!**

**Enjoy!**

For the next few days, life at camp was particularly exciting/crazy/unique.

Chiron hadn't been joking when he had said that the hunters didn't like men, Any male who even went near them returned holding his "ahem" family jewels in pain.

Luckily, I was smart enough to avoid the hunters until that very fateful day when we were practicing archery and I realised they could be really immature.

We were practicing archery on the archery field and it was just my luck that the Hermes, Apollo and the hunters were there as well.

I had been practicing and getting a grip on my powers ever since that dream and I was trying out something new.

Using the air around me I was able to shift my arrows while they were in the air so that they would always hit the bulls-eye.

The campers and even the hunters stared at me as I shot arrow after arrow, hitting the centre mark every time.

I decided to try something new. I turned my back to the target and flexed my bow toward the target.

Basically I was going to try to hit the target with my back to it.

The campers seemed amused at my arrogance but not the hunters.

I heard one call me out. "Hey!"

I set my bow down on a nearby tree trunk and turned towards the one who had spoken.

She was a beefy big girl with ginger hair. And she had narrowed her eyes.

"_Boy_! I have watched you shoot your arrows and I must admit (she said it grudgingly) you are a good shot. But what you are trying to do is impossible. For even the most advanced hunters despite the fact we carry Lady Artemis's blessing it is exceptionally difficult. What makes you so sure you can hit the bulls-eye?"

I replied emotionlessly, hoping my face wouldn't give away how sure I was. "I'm not sure, but I'm good at archery. Let's see if I can do it."

The girl laughed. "You can't do it! If a hunter finds it extremely difficult, it's impossible for a normal demigod, especially a _Boy_!" She said the last part with a sneer.

I mentally grinned, but kept my composure. "Why not put your money where your mouth is?"

"Bet? Sure! Bet what? Drachmas?" She said with a smirk.

"Nah. I aint interested in money, but that knife of yours looks mighty fine. You ready to bet on that?" I asked her.

"My knife? It's a special hunting knife blessed by the Lady Artemis, it will always hit its mark! It's only given to the most elite hunters and ONLY hunters have them. But fine, you won't win so what do I get?"

"The Hunters hate boys right? You can beat me black and blue if I don't hit the bulls-eye." I said, ignoring the gasps from the Apollo and Hermes cabins.

The huntress grinned. "Deal."

"Swear it on the river Styx."

"I swear on the river Styx." (cue the thunder)

I turned my back to the target and flexed my bow. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the air around us.

The targets centre was painted black so it was very hot. I concentrated upon where the air was hottest on the target and aimed at it.

Now that I was about to do this, I felt a little less sure of myself then I had when I was speaking to the huntress. So I shot a quick prayer to Apollo and Hermes, ironically the very fathers of the cabins next to me, asking them to allow me to hit the centre and then let fly the arrow.

In split second timing, my reflexes told me the arrow was 15° off course and I corrected the course.

The thud of an arrow hitting wood and gasps all around told me that I was victorious.

I opened my eyes to find everyone with their jaws on the floor, including the ginger haired huntress.

I allowed myself to smirk and walked up to her. "Rules are rules. Hand it over."

She turned red as roses and looked like she wanted to murder me slowly and brutally, but I guess fear of the river Styx overpowered her anger.

She grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground in front of me.

I bent down to take the knife when my "air senses" tingled.

I managed to grab the knife and jump out of the way when an arrow hit the spot where my head would have been.

I cheekily broke the arrow in two with a kick from my spare foot as I ran away, leaving her to scream in anger and chase after me.

**Well, Phoebe is not happy.**

**What'll happen to Jack if and when she catches up to him?**

**Will Artemis be mad that her huntress lost a blessed ****knife to boy on a bet?**

**Will this make her have a personal vendetta against Jack in the upcoming Capture-the-Flag?**

**Whoops! I didn't mean to say that!**

**Tune in next time!**

**So thanks for reading and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo all!**

**Im back with another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Jacks POV_

The days that came after the incident were rather thrilling in my opinion.

The hunter who I had won the knife from seemed to have told the others a twisted version of the story, making it seem like I was the villain.

The Hunters of Artemis weren't too happy that one of their elites had been outwitted by a new camper.

I knew from the other campers that they had resolved to take revenge on me, But I didn't realise in what way they would.

Their vengeance occurred on the day that the Hunters played the campers in "Capture the Flag".

Since I was the only Aeolus Camper, I was allowed at the counsellor meeting that was taking place at the Big House.

From what I had learnt, The Hunters had won the games the last 56 times they had come to Camp Half-Blood, and this time, the campers wanted to settle the score.

"The Hunters won against us many times, but this time, we have more cabins and more demigods! We have a fighting chance here!" Clarisse, the Head Counsellor for the Ares cabin, was explaining to the rest of the counsellors.

Malcolm, the _temporary _counsellor for the Athena cabin, was pointing to a map. "Their flag is located right next to Zeus's Fist. If we can take them by surprise, we may be able to get the flag. We could send in a distraction and have someone grab the flag in the confusion, probably one of the Hermes cabin since they run the fastest."

"Who's going to be the distraction?" asked Will Solace, the Head Counsellor of Apollo.

"I was hoping it could be the Nike cabin." Malcolm replied.

"No, My cabin will be with the Ares cabin holding off the Hunters main forces." said Ben, Head Counsellor of Nike.

"3/4ths of Camp Half-Blood will be at the centre of the forest, holding off the main forces!" exclaimed Travis, one of the Co-Counsellors of the Hermes Cabin.

"Plus, The Hermes Cabin will be deep in Enemy Territory, setting up little traps and surprises for the hunters." spoke Connor, the other Co-Counsellor of the Hermes Cabin.

"Then we're trumped." Malcolm spoke in frustration, slamming his hands down on the map. "We need a small powerful team to act as a decoy so that another camper can steal the flag."

Lou Ellen, the Head Counsellor of the Hecate cabin, rose up. "The Hecate cabin can do this. I have a spell which can confuse the huntresses into thinking that their only enemies are the Hecate cabin and have them chase us around, leaving their flag undefended. By the time the spell would've worn off, Their flag would be in out territory and we would win!"

"Brilliant!" complimented Malcolm. "Now all we need to do is find a camper willing to undertake the task of stealing the flag and running back to out territory."

I raised my hand. "Uh, I can do it."

Everyone rounded on me. "Are you sure? You gotta be a fast runner to escape any huntresses if they spot you." Katie Gardner, the Head of Demeter, spoke up worriedly.

"I've been harnessing and practicing my powers for some time. I think I could manage to get the air to push away hunters. I haven't seen if I can fly though." I replied.

No one else wanted to do the job, so I was accepted.

We trooped out of the Big House and prepared for battle.

I was just finishing up the shoulder straps of my armour when Aloe came running up to me.

She looked HOT in her battle armour, but I decided not to mention it.

'I'm coming with you to steal the flag."

When I asked her why, she told me. "If the hunters chase us, I can cause knots in the grass so that they trip and fall."

Realising this could be a valuable skill, I said she was welcome.

We finished strapping up our armour, grabbed our respective weapons (Aloes was a 2 foot long dagger) and trekked towards Zeus's Fist, waiting for the Magical Flare that the Hecate Cabin would shoot when they had distracted the hunters.

**Well, The Battle is about to begin!**

**The Fight Scene is next chapter, and that isn't to far out!**

**Thanks for reading and as always, Have Fun!  
**

**PEACE OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all!**

**I'm back with another chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

_Jacks POV_

"What's taking them so long? How hard is it to just fire off a flare?" Aloe complained as we checked the sky for the umpteenth time, waiting for the signal.

"There must be reason. Maybe those hunters know that its a distraction, so they aren't moving." I said wearily, carefully balancing on a branch.

We had decided to climb up a tree so that we'd be able to see the signal and so that we could swoop in and take the flag when we did.

It was fine for Aloe, daughter of the plant goddess and all, but I had never been tree-climbing before, so I was having trouble standing.

"But I thought the Hecate Cabin said the spell would make the hunters follow them? Were they bluffing?

I rolled my eyes. "Aloe, stop worrying! Besides, we have a backup plan in case things go wrong, remember?"

"Fine, but we get caught by those huntresses, I am so going to kick your ass after the game." Aloe threatened.

I sighed and turned my head to the sky again. Just like old times, Aloe was being competitive when it came to sports.

The minutes ticked by like hours. My legs were getting sore from standing on this uneven platform.

I was deciding whether or not I should risk trying to levitate when Aloe punched my shoulder. "Look!"

I turned my head towards Zeus's fist. A shower of sparks flew into the sky and stayed there, forming the symbol of CHB.

My resolve turned to steel. "It's the signal! Lets go!"

I jumped off the tree and hit the ground hard, but not painfully.

Aloe landed beside me and took off running in the direction of Zeus's Fist.

I followed her, turning my pencil into the spear as we raced to the flag.

* * *

Sure enough, when we got to Zeus's fist, the place was completely deserted. Not a single huntress in sight. The flag stood on the ground close to us.

I whooped. "Yes! The plan succeeded! Now all we gotta do is take the flag back to our territory and we win!"

"Not so fast Jack." Aloe broke me out of my joy. "Look at the flag."

I glanced at the flag. It was silver coloured with the emblem of the goddess Artemis splashed right in the middle of it.

"What about it?" I asked Aloe.

"Doesn't it seem rather suspicious to you that it would be on the ground? Why not keep it the top of the rock formation? Wouldn't it be more difficult to take?"

"Very perceptive, _daughter_ of Demeter." A familiar voice floated out from the forest behind us.

We both whipped around to find an arrow with a boxing glove for an arrow head come whizzing at us.

It struck Aloe right in the forehead. She dropped her dagger and swayed a bit, before passing out on the ground.

"A pity that she isn't a huntress. She would make a fine tracker for us." Spoke that ginger haired huntress as she emerged from the trees.

I pointed my spear at her. "How dare you? You'll pay for this!"

She laughed at me. "Watch where you're pointing that spear _boy_. You will find that you are not only outnumbered, but outgunned as well."

I heard rustles from the trees behind me and realised, in split-second timing, that I was surrounded. It had been a trap.

"How?" I asked her weakly.

She smirked. "I eavesdropped on your meeting in the Big House. You think we don't have Hecate demigods with us? It was a simple matter of diverting the spell to only a few of our number who were placed around the flag. You thought it was a diversion for us. Actually, it was a trap for _you."_

"But thats cheating!" I protested.

"Do I look like I care? Men cheat in everything, including relationships. Don't try to lecture me in fairness _boy_."

"Fine. Take me prisoner." I glared at her.

"Oh no, I'm not taking you prisoner." She said, not even looking at me.

I was momentarily stunned. She must have noticed this, because faster than light, she released an arrow that pierced me right in the chest.

I let out a scream of pure agony and fell to my knees. The huntresses around us started catcalling.

"What's wrong _boy_? Have a boo-boo?"

"Aww. Looks like the ickle crybaby can't handle a simple piercing!"

Anger roared in my ears. I looked up at her. The look on my face must have been horrifying because she looked frightened for a moment.

"Someday you are going to die the same way you have pierced me. It'll be as true as the green grass underneath the white snow on top of the mountains."

Her face went red. "That's it, I'm not going to thrash you within an inch of your life like I was going to. I will kill you. 1 boy less in the world, what's the difference?"

"Hunters!" She called out. "Ready your bows!"

Every hunter around me set an arrow in their bow and aimed at me.

I closed my eyes. If this was how it was going to end, I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing my fear.

_"_FIRE!"

* * *

I waited for the arrows to penetrate my skin. But they never did.

I opened my eyes. Around me was something akin to miniature tornado. The arrows that the hunters had shot at me were swirling around in the tornado, orbiting me as though I was a planet and they were objects caught in my gravity.

I looked around me. All the hunters were looking astonished. The ginger-haired girl resembled a halibut, gaping at me as though she had never seen me before.

It was my turn to smirk. "Enjoy the nap."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the air all around me. The molecules were moving and colliding with each other at a certain speed, thus creating the air pressure.

I felt the air molecules around the area and willed them to move much more slowly.

There was a roaring wind in my ears and the air pressure dropped drastically.

I uncovered my eyes to check what had occurred.

Every hunter around me was passed out in the grass. Some had nosebleeds as they snored into the dirt.

I got to my feet. I had just taken down almost 20 hunters in a single hit, Something I doubted a even an immortal could do.

"Wow." I said as I checked out my surroundings. "That was quite some power I have. I need to tap into that more often."

"Sheesh. Well at least now CHB can finally win a Capture the Flag." I commented as I pulled the hunters flag out of the earth.

I looked around me, to make sure no one was around me in case I failed. There was no one, so I closed my eyes once more as I concentrated on the air around me.

Eagles, Hawks, Falcons and Kites are able to glide in the mountains because there are wind drafts they can ride.

In this case, I would need a really strong gale of wind to push me into the air and propel me towards out territory.

I sensed the air around me and commanded the air to generate a gale below me.

There was a roaring wind in my ears and something really powerful pushed me off my feet and flung me into the air.

I opened my eyes to see that I was 25 meters in the sky. (Don't ask me how I knew that)

I once again concentrated for there to be a powerful gale behind me to send me to my territory.

That was a big mistake though. The wind generated behind me sent me flying in the direction of CHB territory so hard, I almost dropped the flag.

As I fell towards the earth, I commanded the winds to slow me down. Nothing happened.

I panicked and kept trying to order the air around me into slowing down my descent. But not a single thing occurred.

I fell to the earth like a meteorite, hitting the ground so hard I caused a crater.

At least I fell into CHB territory, The game was over, we had won!

I weakly opened my eyes to see that the flag had turned from the silver colour and emblem of Artemis, to the orange colour and symbol of CHB.

"Ouch." I managed to get the words out before falling into Hypnos's realm.

**That was THE longest chapter I have ever written for ****this story, maybe I should write more like these.**

**Thanks for reading you guys, and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	11. Chapter 11

**What is up you guys?**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**I'm back with another chapter for you all!**

**Enjoy!**

_Jacks POV_

"I understand that you were excited about your powers awakening, but you didn't need to go overkill like that!"

After I had passed out, I woke up in the same cornfield where I had met my father, with him lecturing me about my powers.

"So what? I didn't die did I?" I shot back at him.

Aeolus sighed. "You didn't. But your powers have limits! Don't forget that you are a demigod, so the human side of you still has limits."

"That is reasonable." I admitted. "But why did my powers fail when I was in the air like that?"

"Jack, You need to focus on the air around you to control it. You panicked, so the air didn't respond to your command."

"So it's like instant transmission from Dragon Ball Z? You need concentrated focus?" I asked him.

"Yes, something similar to that. But next time, you don't need to fling yourself around the sky like a tennis ball. Simply fly." Dad spoke to me as though he were talking to a 3 year old.

"How?"

"Just order the molecules in the air to carry you around. You will be able to control the speed and direction of your flight. That should have been obvious, judging how you lowered the air pressure." Aeolus busted my chops a bit."

"Hey! I had just gained voluntary control over my powers. I wasn't thinking straight! How would you feel if it happened to you?"

"Jack, before I became an immortal I was a demigod just like you. I do know how you feel, but please try to exercise some restraint."

"Fine."

Aeolus checked his non-existent watch. "Well would you look at that! Time really flies when you telepathically communicate with someone. But I leave you with a gift. When you wake up, your injuries will be healed. I don't think you want anyone knowing about your fail, funny though it was" He chuckled.

The cornfield dissolved and I fell into oblivion yet again

* * *

Waking up in a crater is strange. I got to my feet. Not a bit of pain, I was healed.

I stared up at the sky. "Thanks dad."

I looked around, trying to figure out where in the forest I was. The flag I had captured was stuck firmly in the ground, courtesy of Aeolus. It was clear I was in our territory, the flag was our color. But the game wasn't over yet, The captured flag had to reach the location where the home flag was to win the game.

Quite a predicament I was in, and so I would have remained had I not run into Travis Stoll, who promptly knocked me flat on my face, thinking me to be a hunter.

"I don't believe it." Travis stood there with his mouth open. After I got up, I informed him exactly what had happened at Zeus's Fist, omitting the parts where I had been shot by the Hunters and knocked myself unconscious.

"We've tried 56 times to win the games and we've never succeeded. And you just waltz in and take their flag? Un-freaking-believable."

"Does it matter? We've got their flag, lets get to home base! Where is it?" I shook him back to reality.

"That way." Travis pointed north-west.

I pulled the flag out of the earth and ran for the base, running as fast as a race horse.

Arriving at the base was just the work of the moment. To say that there were celebrations would be an understatement.

I plunged the flag into the ground of our base, next to the other one. The horn sounded, the game was officially over!

Chiron trotted up to me and held my hand in the air, to the resounding cheers of campers pouring into the area.

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD WINS!" He yelled to crowd, looking victorious.

The mob picked me up and carried me all the way to the Big House, congratulating me on winning the game for CHB for the first time.

All the head counsellors were present. Most shook my hand and patted me on the back, praising me for doing something that no other camper had ever done.

We were rushing to the Dining Pavilion to have a binge celebration when I was approached by the lieutenant of the Hunters.

Thalia shook my hand. "Good Game! I used to be a camper so I'm not exactly mad that the we lost. But my question is, how did you manage to beat the force at Zeus's Fist?"

I gave her a pitiful look and explained exactly what had happened at Zeus's Fist, omitting no parts.

Thalia was _pissed_. Sparks were literally flying off of her as she flew into a rage.

"Oh, so that's what they did? How dare they, the hunters are supposed to be better than that. Wait till I get my hands on Phoebe, I'm going to use her as a lightning conductor!"

Thalia stormed off. I gazed at her retreating form, wondering if Phoebe had a chance of survival.

**Sorry if this chapter is not so great, I needed to write this to wrap everything up so we can get on with the story.**

**Next Chapter coming soon! I'll give you a hint on what'll happen (It involves Pantheons of other gods!)**

**Thanks for reading, And as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all!**

**I'm back with another chapter for all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

_Jacks POV_

The hunters who had participated in my torture were sent to Puerto Rico, along with Thalia who went to keep an eye on them, and to parley with someone called Hylla.

Fine with me, I was happy to see the back of them and even happier that I got to keep the hunters knife.

Nonetheless, this is the part where things got really confusing and interesting at the same time.

A few days after the hunters had left us, we received information that the Romans had come as close as New York and were preparing to assault CHB.

This got everyone into a frenzy and we started preparing for war.

It had been exhausting training to master my powers every single day and being briefed by the Athena cabin on strategies to counteract the Roman style of fighting.

I had decided to take a break, so I had walked into the forest without telling anyone so I could have a little bit of peace. I figured I could take any monsters that I came across, and I could always fly away if I wanted too.

At the moment, I was resting under a giant oak tree, basking in the shade and breathing deeply, filling my lungs with the fresh forest air.

That all changed when I heard a loud crash to my right side. I leaped to my feet to find the weirdest monsters I'd ever seen.

There were about five monsters and they had faces like dogs, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies were sleek and black like seals. They had stubby legs that were half flipper and half foot, and human-like hands with sharp claws.

The largest one, obviously the leader, crooned. "A young half-blood all alone in the forest. Yummy!"

He and the other monsters eyed me like a morsel of food, which I guess I was to them. They licked their lips, ready to dig in to me.

But the leader stopped them from pouncing. "Wait, lets make this interesting." He addressed me. "Run little demigod. Make it fun for us."

My conscience told me to fly away from these hideous creatures. But another small voice in my head told me to fight and not to be a coward.

I realised I was breathing rapidly, but not out of fear. I would be lying to say that I wasn't scared, but there was something more than that. I was excited. I craved this battle.

I pulled out my pencil and elongated it into a spear. "Come and get me, fat face."

They looked surprised for a moment, and then they smiled creepily. "Oh, this one's both brave and stupid! Very well."

The monster in the middle of the group charged at me. I easily pulled myself forward toward him and ran him through with the spear, right through his stomach and out through his back.

There was a startled expression on his face as he crumbled to dust, as if he was struggling to comprehend that I'd just killed him.

The other four monsters bellowed and ran at me. I tried to stab one monster through the chest and I managed to pierce him too, but he grabbed the spear, preventing me from driving it in further. Another one wrapped his meaty hands around my neck, trying to suffocate me. I didn't try to retaliate with my spear, with my free hand I punched him as hard as I could, right over his heart. He collapsed to the ground and stayed there.

The last two grabbed my arms and legs while the one I had speared flung my spear away and began to suffocate me too.

I thrashed around trying to free my captors but it was of no use, I could feel myself losing consciousness.

Just then, there was a brilliant flash of light. Out of the blue, literally, a being appeared.

He seemed human, but looked much different. Mainly because his skin glowed, displaying an almost blinding radiance. Through my blurring vision, I vaguely saw that his well-muscled torso was completely covered with the tattoos of strange symbols.

The being gestured with his hand, and suddenly one of the monsters that had grabbed my limbs flew several feet though the air before landing on the ground with a thump. He did the same thing to the other monster.

Lastly, he turned to the one suffocating me. He said a few words and gestured again. Suddenly, the monster let go of me and grabbed his own neck. His chest heaved and gasping sounds emanated from him. His face turned blue, his tongue protruded and soon he fell to the ground, dead at his own hands.

One of the monsters got up from the ground. He took one look at his companions fate and bolted. I breathed heavily and quickly, trying to get some air back into my lungs. As I did, the stranger examined the two monsters on the ground.

"This one's heart stopped when you punched him on his chest." he spoke clinically. "It must have been pumping very hard because of all that excitement and that blow, delivered from such close quarters at that exact moment, caused instant cardiac arrest. I've heard that it's theoretically possible, but I'd never actually seen it with my own eyes until today. And this one broke his neck when he landed awkwardly on his head. He's never going to use his limbs until he regenerates from Tartarus, I might as well out him out of his misery."

He spoke an incantation and the monster automatically dissolved into golden dust.

Then he turned towards me. I saw a flash of pride in his eyes.

"Quite a fighter aren't you? In another pantheon, they'd probably call you a Berserker. No surprise I guess. You have excellent genes, even if I do say so myself."

I just stared at him. "Thank you for saving my life. But who on earth are you."

He grinned. "Please Jack, you saw me come out of nowhere, and I just killed those telekhines by gesturing my hands. Who do you think I am?"

I thought for a moment, and then it hit me. I knelt at his feet. "You are a god aren't you?"

He nodded his head. "And not just any god Jack. It might sound strange coming from me, as you've already heard these words before, but..." he lowered his head.

"But what?" I asked him.

He pulled his head up. "Jack, I am your father. Er, your real father."

**WHAAAAT?!**

**This god is Jacks father?! But isn't his father Aeolus?**

**Could he be, a god from another pantheon?**

**Tune in next time folks to find out!**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
